1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshields for vehicles and, more specifically, to a windshield assembly system for assembling windshield assemblies for automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a windshield assembly for vehicles such as automotive vehicles. The windshield assembly typically includes an inner or short ply of glass and an outer or long ply of glass which are secured together by an adhesive sheet. Commonly, the short ply has a paint band along one edge which acts to hide mechanical components (e.g., wiper). Also, the adhesive sheet has a gradient band along one edge which acts as a sun shade and is aligned with the paint band.
Currently, the windshield assemblies are assembled in a manual assembly station. Typically, a conveyor extends through the manual assembly station and delivers an unlaminated bent long ply and short ply. Operators on opposed sides of the conveyor use an assembly assist lift having suction cups to grip and lift the long ply above the conveyor. The short ply is located in place by locators along the conveyor. The operators grasp an adhesive sheet from a stack adjacent the conveyor and locate the adhesive sheet relative to the short ply by aligning predetermined marks on the gradient band with the paint band. The operators then use the assembly assist lift to lower the long ply near the adhesive sheet and short ply. The long ply is released by discontinuing vacuum to the vacuum cups of the assembly assist lift. The operators manually position the long ply to the adhesive sheet and short ply. The locators are released and the conveyor delivers the windshield assembly to another station which trims off the excess adhesive sheet and heats the windshield assembly to laminate the long ply and short ply together with adhesive sheet.
Although the above manual assembly has worked well, it suffers from one disadvantage in that it requires human intervention for assembly of the windshield assemblies. Another disadvantage of the manual assembly is that it is a difficult task to handle the adhesive sheet because it may stick or adhere to other sheets in the stack. Yet another disadvantage of the manual assembly is that dirt and dust from the operators may be deposited onto the adhesive sheet. Still another disadvantage of the manual assembly is that the repeatability and positioning of the adhesive sheet relative to the short ply is low.